


Grace

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [171]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the prison; Michonne returns from a run, on foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

There was a grace in the way that she moved. Every action was smooth and controlled as her sword sliced through the dead she passed. Every footstep was measured and balanced as she rushed toward the gate of the prison. It was quick and silent, and Carl had to shake himself slightly to remember to get to the ropes controlling the gate’s movement so she could get inside. Michonne was a warrior and he wanted to be just like her as he got older.

If his father would allow it. He frowned, and got the gate doors closed again as soon as she was inside the first, and then opened the inner gate while she stood there panting. “That was close. What happened to the car?”

Michonne shook her head, “Didn’t get more than five miles before it died on the road. Not sure why; it had gas. Maybe something electrical.” Her response was a little stuttered as she continued catching her breath, bent over with her hands on her thighs. She took a couple of deep breaths and stood up straight again soon enough though, sliding her sword into the sheath. “I came straight back here. No point in going on further, right?”

“Yeah, but that sucks.” Carl shrugged, appreciating that she was one of the few people at the prison who talked to him like he was an adult instead of a little kid. She always did that, even when his own father was seconding guessing his instincts. “Are you going to go back out to get the car later?”

She shrugged, “We should. Maybe Daryl would know what’s wrong with it, and if nothing else we can siphon the gas and strip it for parts before getting it out of the road. I should report to the council and let them know about the trouble. Know where Carol or Hershel might be?” She tipped her head, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked towards the prison buildings.

“Yeah, Carol is in the library with the little kids for story time, and I think Hershel is with my dad and Glenn in the infirmary.” Carl hesitated, not wanting to seem too chatty, but then added, “They were going to inventory some of the supplies there so we know what to look for on future runs.”

“We? You planning on coming out with us sometime soon?” Michonne grinned, showing that it was a gentle tease.

“I would, if my dad would let me. I need to know how to do these things, you know?” Carl scowled, “I have to be able to take care of myself.”

“I know. He let you come out with him though, so he can’t be totally against it. He just worries. Like a father.” She resisted the urge to tousle his hair and slapped his shoulder instead. “I’ll keep working on him with you, and maybe he’ll give in again soon.”

Carl gave her a bright smile, “Thanks, Michonne.”

 


End file.
